The inflammatory response helps eliminate harmful agents from the body, but inflammation is also a non-specific response that can harm healthy tissue. There is a wide range of pathogenic insults that can initiate an inflammatory response including infection, allergens, autoimmune stimuli, immune response to transplanted tissue, noxious chemicals, and toxins, ischemia/reperfusion, hypoxia, mechanical and thermal trauma, as well as growth of tumors. Inflammation is normally a localized action that results in expulsion or dilution of a pathogenic agent, resulting in isolation of the damaging agent and injured tissue. The cells involved in inflammation include leukocytes (i.e. the immune system cells—neutrophils, eosinophils, lymphocytes, monocytes, basophils, macrophages, B cells, dendritic cells, granulocytes and mast cells), the vascular endothelium, vascular smooth muscle cells, fibroblasts, and myocytes.
Adenosine modulates diverse physiological functions including induction of sedation, vasodilatation, suppression of cardiac rate and contractility, inhibition of platelet aggregability, stimulation of gluconeogenesis and inhibition of lipolysis (see, Stiles, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 7:486, 1986; Williams, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 27:315, 1987; Ramkumar et al., Prog. Drug. Res. 32:195, 1988). In addition, adenosine and some adenosine analogs that non-selectively activate adenosine receptor subtypes decrease neutrophil production of inflammatory oxidative products (Cronstein et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 451:291, 1985; Roberts et al., Biochem. J., 227:669, 1985; Schrier et al., J. Immunol. 137:3284, 1986; Cronstein et al., Clinical Immunol. Immunopath. 42:76, 1987).
Based on biochemical and pharmacological criteria, four subtypes of adenosine receptors have been differentiated: A2a, A2b, A1, and A3. A1 and A3 inhibit, and A2a and A2b stimulate, adenylate cyclase, respectively (Stiles, ibid; Williams, ibid; see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,883 for A3 receptors). Substantial progress has been made concerning the biochemical and pharmacological properties of these adenosine receptors such as ligand binding characteristics, glycosylation, and regulation. In addition to its effects on adenylate cyclase, adenosine opens potassium channels, reduces flux through calcium channels, and inhibits or stimulates phosphoinositide turnover through receptor-mediated mechanisms (Fredholm and Dunwiddie, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 9:130, 1988; Sebastiao et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 100:55, 1990; Stiles, Clin. Res. 38:10, 1990; and Nakahata et al., J. Neurochem. 57:963, 1991). The cDNAs that encode the A1, A2, and A3 adenosine receptors have been cloned (Libert et al., Science 244:569, 1989; Maenhaet et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 173:1169, 1990; Libert et al., EMBO J. 10:1677, 1991; Mahan et al., Molecular Pharmacol. 40:1, 1991; Reppert et al., Molec. Endo. 5:1037-1048, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,883). Molecular cloning of the adenosine receptors has revealed that they belong to the superfamily of G-protein coupled receptors.